I Watched Him Change
by SmoothStories2005
Summary: A story about a boy who has a father who changes throughout the years..and causes trouble and the death of family members in the end...


I Watched Him Change

PART 1

Six years ago, a little kid runs around energetically in a park playing baseball, hockey, and soccer with his dear father. Together, they would always play hard no matter what, but of course, they always had lots of fun. After the park, the dad would always gently pat his son on the head and then treat him to an ice cream cone at the nearest ice cream store. After they enjoyed their ice cream, they would always come home to a cheerful women, which happened to be the father's wife and the child's mother. As a team, they would all cook dinner, set the table, eat, wash dishes, and then play some games with the time left. By the end of the night, everyone in the family was always happy and cheerful and went to sleep with a happy, pleasing thought. It seemed to be like this for many years, but as everyone knows, nothing good in life always lasted forever.

PART 2

Now, the same kid six years older, is looking out the window of his room staring at a dark, cloudy, grey sky. He can see rain and water drenching the street outside. There is a hole in the roof of his room letting water drip in and cold winds blow into his room. For hours, he just stands there staring and staring, hoping for a better future.

Just when he grabs finishes his last thought, his mom comes in and tells him to set up the table for dinner. His thoughts break free and he walks downstairs step by step with a neutral expression like he was in for some sort of torture. Five minutes later, the table is set up and him and his mother sit down at the table with their dinner waiting for the only person left to come, his father and her husband.

Twenty minutes later, a wet, soaking, angry dad walks into the house. Silence falls across the room and not a word is spoken. Everyone looks sad or angry and no one presents a smile on their face. He sits their, picking away at his food, while his wife thinks of a way to cheer him up. She decides to come over and gives him a little kiss on the forehead. He barely lets a smile and then creates an even bigger frown.

Then the child comes and whispers something in the dad's ear. By accident, he knocks over the glass cup causing a big mess. His dad, now starting to heat up, looks at his child, and points him to his room. His mom, knowing something was wrong, followed the dad secretly up to her child's room. She made it up to the hallway and then saw a light shining from her child's room. She could then hear crying and a fast whooshing sound over and over again. She peered inside the room and saw that her husband was whipping her child with a belt on the behind. She knew that something had to be done right away by looking at his behind because it became bloody and bruised and marks appeared all over his bottom. His dad saw this, but made no attempt to stop his whipping.

The mother, now wanting to cry, tries to come to the rescue and grabs her husband's arm. Her husband, now angrier than ever puts the whip to her face and starts to punch her. After cuts and blood appeared all over her face, her husband eased up and walked back to his room with a neutral expression. That night, both of them became scared and for the whole night, they lied in the corner of a room, crying and weeping throughout the night.

PART 3

The next day, the kid as depressed as ever, with pains all over his bottom, goes outside and tosses a baseball around by himself. Everything goes smoothly until by accident, he throws the baseball too hard causing it to fly into the window of his house, breaking the window. The kid, as stupid as ever, runs back to his room as fast as he can.

Just when he enters his room to try to hide, an angry dad, holding his baseball is sitting on his bed with a sharp knife. Grabbing his kid, by the neck, he tells him to take off his shirt and stand facing the wall. The kid instantly knew something was horribly wrong, but had to do it because his insane dad was threatening him with a knife.

Facing the wall, his dad does something a normal parent wouldn't do, he starts slashing the child with the sharp knife. The child, enduring the pain, cries, and starts screaming. His mom, still bloody from yesterday incident, hears the screams and notices that her sharpest knife is missing. Aware of the missing knife, she runs upstairs, peers inside her son's room and sees her husband slashing her child with a knife. Her child's back was now bloody all over and close to one hundred slash marks appeared on his back. His mom, who couldn't watch her husband continued, punched him, and started running.

The husband, who can now feel the pain from the punch, drops the knife, and starts chasing after his wife. Cornering her up in a room, he punches her and then strangles her to death causing a big pile of blood to appear on the ground. Then, the child knew what he had to do because he could not take the pain anymore. Grabbing the knife that his dad left on the floor, he ran over to the room where his dead mom laid and pushed that knife right into his back. The dad, with a knife in his back, starts screaming and blood starts squirting out of his body. Slowly, but quickly, his dad started to die a painful death.

Now the child, with both his mother and father dead, decides to go sit beside his mom's dead body. Looking at his mother, he screames for help and cries. Seeing that nobody was coming to his rescue, he realized that he was now all alone and was an orphan. He couldn't believe how much had happened that night, just because he watched his father change.

THE END


End file.
